Various means have been proposed for drawing foul air from washrooms and the like and discharging same into the outside atmosphere. The conventional practice is to provide a ventilation fan in the ceiling of the room. This method, however, requires the movement of a large volume of air to fully ventilate the washroom and toilet bowl.
The main object of this invention is to provide a toilet ventilating apparatus which will remove air from the interior of the toilet bowl quickly and expell it directly into the outside atmosphere.
A further object is to provide a toilet ventilating apparatus which may be fitted to any conventional toilet bowl in the same manner as a normal seat.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a toilet ventilating apparatus which is economical to manufacture and durable in use.